


Smiles and Doubts

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Era, Even If This Is A Short Story Because They Are Idiots, I'm Sorry, INTERNAL SCREAMING, Idiots in Love, M/M, Melvin's POV, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: It looked like a simple task but how it seems nothing in Melvin's life will be ever simple again. Not when the Merchant Prince is around.





	Smiles and Doubts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/gifts).



> Hope you will like it, Wahl. I tried... <3

The guard’s eyes are on his staff the moment the technomancer climbs the last stairs but then they look up. And finally seeing who he is, they drop their tense posture and start looking in front of them again.

Melvin knows he doesn’t need to carry it, but a habit is a habit. And although he recently exchanged his mancer uniform for something more Noctian, a light-grey tunic with darker pants, he isn’t ready to give up of his weapon. The mancer’s gear was surprisingly warm for the kind of clime there is in Noctis, so the change was quite welcoming, and these clothes are comfortable, too. Prince looked delighted when he first saw Melvin in his new outfit, said it suits him. And that made Melvin like it even more.

Back in the present, Prince is crouching in front of a small group of citizens. Saying something to the lady with pink hair sitting on the ground. Dandolo’s voice is low unlike the women’s laughter which is almost comically loud; even Melvin himself can tell she’s overreacting. That she’s trying to snake into Prince favour. Her long legs elegantly arranged in front of her, her tattoos highlighting her features and her long fingers slowly sliding over the skin of her exposed neck. Melvin doesn’t dare to look at the two other Noctians in Dandolo’s close proximity, already knowing they will be the same.

Melvin feels the sharp sting in his heart and frowns at all of them. But then a dark voice deep in his mind whispers, ‘ _Why are you jealous?_ _He’s not yours. Never was, never will be,_ ’ and he sighs. Knowing deep within it’s true. Dandolo has prettier, more interesting people around him every hour of every day. And Melvin is no one beyond a technomancer or a soldier.

And still when Dandolo notices him he stands up and his smile is reaching to his brilliantly green eyes catching the afternoon Sun. Making his way closer to Melvin and leaving his previous company, Prince greets him, “Mr Mancer! What do I own the pleasure to see you today?”

‘ _He’s talking to you only because Zachariah is sending you to him and because he is hungry for information. Nothing more and maybe even less,_ ’ the dark voice whispers again. Mancer’s trying to ignore it but vainly, because he again can hear the truth in its words.

“Zachariah sent me to inform you that the crisis with the refugees is over.”

“I heard he started the investigation. What was happening?” A concern colours Prince’s expression.

“The preacher’s son was dropping arsenic in the community soup and ‘healed’ only those who donated to the temple.” Melvin didn’t believe his own ears when Zach was telling him about the deeds of that man. Didn’t believe that something so evil and wicked can happen even here, in Noctis. Human corruption knows no boundaries, no moralities.

Dandolo’s eyebrows meet at the middle how deeply he is frowning. There’s a very angry expression on his face. “ _Despicable!_ Trying to profit on those who have nothing to give! You have my word that the vermin will pay dearly for what he has done to _my_ people. Send Zachariah my thanks for dealing with this. Do you have the antidote?”

“Yes, Scott Seeker managed to make enough for everyone. Can make more if needed, too,” Melvin says and Dandolo’s face all lights up.

“Good! Wonderful even!” he claps his hands together. “I’ll distribute it to those suffering immediately,” Dandolo said with a smile but anger again raised on his face. “The nerve that young man has… Still can’t believe it! Those who are preaching to us about the better world are always those who are destroying, corrupting it the most… Only thinking about it makes me angrier.” With how angry he’s getting, Dandolo’s accent is becoming more noticeable, richer. Prince scratches his chin, looking as he’s thinking over something. Melvin’s not sure if he should stay or go. However, before he can decide, Dandolo speaks up again, “I need to have a word with him myself. He needs to remember what hurting people of Noctis brings upon him. Want to join me?” There’s an almost mischievous smile on his lips. He’s suddenly looking much younger, too.

‘ _You’re damaged, not worthy of anything. He wants you with him now only to use the fact that people are scared of you for his gain._ ’

“I… I think I should get back to my brothers, Prince,” Melvin manages to say before the lie would be noticeable to the man in front of him. He already meddled into this matter more than necessary.

“Oh,” Prince says, sounding a disappointed and suddenly looks down. It feels like if all the light vanished from this space and the moment becomes somehow awkward. “I… I understand, you’re a busy man. I wish you a good day, then.”

“To you too, Prince,” Melvin says and feels terrible for the reason he can’t name.

“Hope we’ll see again in a near future, Melvin,” Dandolo says quietly but a small smile reappears on his lips. Melvin’s heart can’t help itself and starts beating happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet about these two lovebirds but then The Mighty Angst and Feels sneaked their way into this and it... kinda fits?!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> And as always - big THANK YOU to all the wonderful souls on our Technomancer server. Stay awesome, creative, supportive and more, my sweethearts!


End file.
